The present invention relates to manholes and, more particularly, to fluid line attachment apparatus for manholes.
Manholes typically include precast, or fabricated in place, manhole structures which include at their bottoms manhole influent and effluent lines for entering fluid into and removing it from the manhole.
It has been the practice to provide manholes with a pair of apertures having diameters larger than the largest type of influent/effluent lines to be used with the manhole and then to seal the influent and effluent lines to the openings by cementing with mortar. Such a procedure is imprecise with regard to aligning the levels of influent and effluent lines and, in addition, requires a great amount of labor to produce a secure and water tight joint.
If influent and effluent lines are not in correct vertical alignment, and particularly if a level of the influent line is below the level of the effluent line, ponding or fluid retention occurs within the manhole and/or the line. Proper vertical alignment is normally complicated by the fact that influent and effluent lines may differ in diameter at a particular manhole.